1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera system, and more specifically, to a camera system provided with a plurality of selectable exposure lines or exposure modes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,274 discloses a camera system in which AF (autofocus) mode is changed automatically by the camera in response to the exposure mode selected freely by a photographer. Fore example, in the case where shutter priority mode is selected by the photographer, the AF mode becomes servo mode, while, in the case of selecting aperture priority mode, it becomes one-shot mode.
And, another camera system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,639 in which light measuring mode is likewise changed over automatically by the camera in response to the exposure mode selected freely by a photographer. For example, when either normal mode or panning mode is selected, light measurement is performed on a total light plane, while, locally weighted light measurement is performed when either shallow focus mode or stop motion mode is selected.
However, in both of the above-described prior art references, there is no disclosure regarding changeover of film driving mode according to the selected exposure mode. In addition, it is not disclosed that both the light measuring mode and the AF mode can be simultaneously changed over.